You make me crazy
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: After Miles he froze her out but they just make each other crazy. DONT OWN ANYTHING! REVIEW.


I hit the bag a few more times wincing every time. One thought going through my head.

Why did I hook up with MIles and ruin everything.

Looking at Ward makes my chest tighten but I say nothing. I look back at the bag and start hitting the bag over and over picturing Miles' face on the bag. I keep hitting and my knuckles are bleeding.

"Skye briefing in 5." Coulson looks at me with pity in his eyes. He's the only one who knows why I slept with Miles. I smile and nod.

I continue to hit the bag and I continue to bleed. I look up at the clock and its almost six minutes. I half run up the stairs but I decide to walk. Coulson looks at me as I walk into the room.

"Your late Skye." Wards voice cuts me like a knife.

"Sorry sir. Won't happen again." I say venom dripping in my voice. I look at Coulson and move over to Simmons' side. She touches my shoulder and I give a weak smile.

It so quiet in the room all you can hear is my blood splattering all over the floor. Coulson looks at me with concern but I move my hand and let him know to continue. He nods and continues with the briefing.

"It will be a two man job and I know I want Skye to go but I haven't decided who the other should be. I will think about it and let you know later." Coulson looks at Ward and I know he should be the one to go, but he has frozen me out since the thing with Miles.

I leave and head back to the cargo hold. I hit the punching bag over and over. Blood and sweat mix and I have no idea how long i've been here but I know someone is in here with me. I look over my shoulder and Ward is looking at me.

"I'll leave." I say. I run so he can't say anything to me. I go to Coulson's office and knock.

"Come in." He says. I open the door and peer around it. "The other person should be Wars." I say this and turn and leave. I walk out and run into Ward. I mumble and apology and head back to my room.

I close the door and tears spill from my eyes. I hear a knock at my door. I say nothing but the door slides open. Ward looks at me but I look away. I see the judgement in his eyes all over again.

"Please leave." I say to weak to push or even move him. He doesn't in his hands are ace bandages and wraps. He makes me sit on my bed and takes my hands in his. He wipes the blood away from my knuckles and puts disinfectant on them.

I wince at the sting but don't look up. He wraps my hands but doesn't drop them.

"Please talk to me Skye." He pleads. I can't look up at him for fear I would break. "Skye please look at me." His left hand leaves my hand and touches my face. I look up at him and gasp. He has tears brimming in his eyes.

"Ward. I'm sorry." I say not knowing what else to say. He just shakes his head and wipes the tears away from my face.

"You have nothing to be sorry Coulson told me what you did for the team. He called me into his office and told me after the briefing. I was going to tell you but every time I come near you. You bolt." He says.

"Can you blame me? I mean every time I tried talking to you. You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me. When I got this stupid piece of shit on my wrist on you didn't even come into the office with me. You froze me the fuck out!" I scream finally letting all the rage have had pent up out.

I slap his chest and punch him in the chest. All he does is close me into his arms and let me scream and cry in his arms. I can't stop crying and screaming but he doesn't give up.

"Damn you!" I scream. I finally calm down and manage to get out of his arms. I stand and look at him. "Damn you! You make so fucking crazy you know this. I mean you don't understand." I say.

He gets up and pins me to the wall and kisses me. Its soft and warm. Polar opposite of what Ward is. I kiss back and push against him urging him. He pushes me flat against the wall. My hands fly up around his neck. I pull him down some. He picks me up and presses me against my bed. My legs twist around his waist. I pull his shirt off, and he gets mine off. We continue to kiss but pull away.

"You make me crazy to." I laugh and kiss him again


End file.
